Our Little Sarada
by miiruku-tea
Summary: Ini hanya berupa perbincangan kecil antara orangtua dan anaknya ketika hendak menikah. Sebuah nasihat kecil sebelum mereka melepas sang buah hati menuju kehidupan baru. SasuSakuSara. Oneshoot.


**Our Little Sarada**

 **Presented by miruku-tea**

SasuSakuSarada Family

 **Disclaimer**

 _If I own Naruto, I would…. Nope, never mind. Yang penting, Naruto itu milik Kishimoto-sensei, saya hanya bermaksud bersenang-senang saja dengan membuat fanfic ini._

 **Summary**

 _Ini hanya berupa perbincangan kecil antara orangtua dan anaknya ketika hendak menikah. Sebuah nasihat kecil sebelum mereka melepas sang buah hati menuju kehidupan baru. SasuSakuSara._

* * *

 **A.N**

 _Sebelum memulai membacanya, ini adalah fanfic debut saya. Tapi saya sudah berusaha keras supaya terlihat tidak abal-abal, hehehe. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya, senpai-tachi!_

* * *

"Papa, Mama."

Sakura baru saja hendak meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal saat kamarnya diketok yang kemudian diikuti panggilan tadi.

Sakura melirik sang suami yang sudah terlebih dahulu terbaring di atas ranjang, tetapi matanya langsung terbuka saat mendengar suara tadi. Sasuke membalas lirikan Sakura dan memberikan anggukan kecil.

"Masuklah, Sarada," ujar Sakura. Kemudian, nampaklah putri kecilnya itu memasuki kamar mereka.

Ah, mungkin Sakura harus segera mengganti panggilan kesayangannya itu. Karena di depannya bukan lagi Sarada kecil. Sarada di depannya sudah memasuki umur 21 tahun, umur di mana seseorang sudah memasuki dunia kedewasaan.

Namun, orang tua manapun pasti selalu menganggap anak mereka adalah sosok malaikat kecil nan rapuh, yang masih bisa mereka elus-elus dengan penuh kasih sayang, tidak peduli sedewasa dan sebesar apapun anaknya. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri nantinya. Persis seperti yang dirasakan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini. Tidak peduli besok adalah hari dimana Sarada akan disambut oleh keluarga barunya, Sarada tetaplah gadis kecil mereka yang manis sekaligus pemberani.

"Ada apa, Sarada?" tanya Sakura sambil menyalakan lampu meja di sampingnya. Sasuke sesaat kemudian kembali terbangun dari ranjangnya dan menatap anaknya itu.

Rambut hitam Sarada kini tumbuh memanjang hingga mencapai punggungnya. Meski Sarada kini adalah seorang kunoichi kuat, hebat, dan disegani banyak orang—terlebih ketika seseorang menyebutkan marganya—Sarada tidak bisa menghindari masa pubertasnya yang lumayan drastis. Seperti menjadi lebih feminim dan memilih memanjangkan rambutnya.

Sarada berjalan pelan hingga tepat berada di depan ibunya. "Uh…" ujarnya sedikit ragu. "Boleh aku tidur bersama kalian?"

Mata Sakura membesar saat mendengar permintaan anaknya itu. Sedangkan Sarada terlihat malu mengatakannya. Ia sudah beranjak dewasa dan besok akan menikah, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya terdengar seperti anak kecil yang minta ditemani orangtuanya tidur setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruk atau sekedar ingin bermanja-manja.

"Ini… akan menjadi malam terakhirku bersama Papa dan Mama. Mulai besok aku sudah harus tinggal di rumah suamiku. Jadi…" Walaupun saat ini keadaan sedang temaram, rona merah sedikit menghiasi pipinya. "Bolehkah?"

Sarada mengintip di balik poninya dan tanpa sengaja langsung bertemu dengan mata oniks ayahnya. Selama ia tinggal dengan ayahnya itu, Sarada memang jarang membaca ekspresi lebih dari sekedar datarnya wajah sang kepala klan Uchiha itu. Tapi kali ini, ia melihat garis wajahnya melembut, kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Sarada paham benar maksud ayahnya itu.

Seolah sedang mewakili sikap yang tak bisa dikatakan oleh suaminya, Sakura pun berkata, "Ya, tentu saja, boleh. Kenapa tidak?"

Mata Sarada seketika berbinar terang. Sakura pun menyuruh Sasuke untuk menggeser tubuhnya lebih ke samping agar bisa memberikan ruang bagi Sarada saat berbaring. Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia bahkan tidak peduli tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas pinggir ranjang. Salah satu bantalnya pun ia berikan kepada Sarada. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, saat Sarada menempati tubuhnya di antara kedua orang tuanya, Sakura memberikan ruang lebih untuk anaknya agar ia tidak terlalu merasa sesak nanti saat tidur.

Saat merebahkan badannya, diam-diam Sarada menghirup aroma ruang kamar orangtuanya. Baunya sedikit khas, antara aroma ayahnya yang maskulin dan aroma parfum ibunya—baunya seperti bunga sakura.

Sarada pasti akan merindukan aroma ini. Aroma yang hanya bisa ia rasakan dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir. Besok-besok, ia akan jarang mencium aroma ini di sudut mana pun, kecuali saat berkunjung ke rumah ini. Mulai besok, setelah ia menjalani resepsi pernikahan, Sarada akan langsung menuju rumah suaminya. Sehingga, Sarada berharap ia bisa menyimpan aroma ini sebaik mungkin dalam pikirannya.

Sakura memperhatikan putrinya yang sedang terlentang dengan mata terpejam. Ia tahu anaknya belum tidur, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Mungkin saja kegugupannya untuk hari besok sedang menyergapi dirinya.

Sarada mencoba memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika ayahnya juga sedang memiringkan badan dan langsung menghadap dirinya. Sarada memberikan sedikit senyumannya, sayangnya Sasuke tidak membalasnya dan berkata, "Tidurlah, besok akan menjadi hari pentingmu."

Di belakang Sarada, ia mendengar suara tawa tertahan. "Ayolah, Sayang. Aku tahu kau sedang ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Sarada. Lakukan saja, anggap saja aku sedang tidak ada di sini. Bukankah kalian ingin memiliki waktu tersendiri?"

Dahi Sasuke sedikit mengernyit kemudian menghela nafas. "Besok saja. Aku lelah."

Ya, mungkin saja ayahnya lelah karena tadi siang sibuk membantu Nanadaime di kantor Hokage.

Sarada langsung membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Sakura. "Ingatkan janji Papamu itu. Besok kau harus berbicara dengannya."

Alis Sarada mengerut, "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Seorang ayah pasti memiliki kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum ia melepas putri kesayangannya."

Sarada pun memahaminya.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sebentar, Sarada?" ajak Sakura.

"Di luar?" Sarada bertanya balik.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, di sini saja. Papa tidak akan masalah dengan suara sekecil ini. Lagipula, aku yakin, ia diam-diam sedang mendengarkan kita berbicara."

Benar saja, Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah—ia langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah lain. Ia tidak jadi memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dua orang perempuan paling ia sayangi di dunia itu saling bertukar cerita.

Sakura menyibakkan poni Sarada ke samping, "Apa kau gugup, sayang?"

Sarada menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. "Ya," ujarnya. "Sangat gugup."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pernyatannya. "Apa gugupnya sampai membuat kau ingin berteriak di atas patung Hokage kemudian berlari-lari di desa—"

"Mama," potong Sarada, kedua alisnya mengerut. "Apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

Tanpa tersinggung komentar anaknya, Sakura justru tertawa kecil. "Ah, benar juga. Itu bukan dirimu, ya, Sarada. Tapi itu adalah perasaanku 22 tahun yang lalu, saat aku akan menikah dengan papamu."

Sarada tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyanggah lagi, ia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan ibunya bercerita lebih banyak. Cerita itu begitu lancar keluar dari mulut ibunya. Sarada mendengarkannya dengan seksama, matanya berbinar-binar ketika Sakura bercerita tentang ketika kakeknya—Haruno Kizashi melepaskan tangan Sakura dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sarada langsung membayangkan kejadian itu padanya, saat ketika ayahnya melepas tangannya dan memberikannya kepada suaminya nanti.

"Sampai sekarang," Sarada sekilas melihat ibunya sedang melirik punggung ayahnya yang mulai bergerak teratur—mungkin ia sudah jatuh tertidur karena menyangka pembicaraan ini terlalu kewanitaan—"Aku tidak menyangka keajaiban dimana Papamu mengucapkan sumpahnya untuk bersedia menerimaku sebagai istrinya, memperbolehkanku menjadi bagian Uchiha, mau mengajakku untuk kembali membangun keluarga yang sesungguhnya."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dua puluh tahun lebih saat itu, hari dimana ia tidak bisa menahan airmata kebahagiaannya. Hari dimana ia bisa melepaskan seluruh emosi yang pernah ia tahan untuk Sasuke. Hari dimana ia akhirnya bisa menikah dengan cinta pertamanya, cinta yang rela ia tunggu hingga belasan tahun, cinta rela ia tukar dengan nyawa, hingga keajaiban yang mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam satu sumpah untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

"Tapi sesungguhnya, Sarada, setiap wanita yang menikah dengan lelaki yang ia cintai, maka ia akan merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini."

Sarada mengiyakan kata-kata ibunya. Ia tidak mengelak bahwa saat calon suaminya melamarnya, Sarada sudah merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di seluruh alam semesta.

Sarada menguap kecil, ia pikir satu jam mendengarkan cerita masa lalu ibunya cukup bisa membuatnya mengantuk. Ia mulai lelah, tapi otaknya masih begitu aktif. Berbagai pikiran memenuhinya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bertahan beberapa menit lagi.

"Tidur saja, kita lanjutkan saja besok lagi," kata Sakura sambil menarik selimut lebih tinggi hingga menutupi dada mereka.

Sarada menggeleng lemah, "Beberapa menit lagi, Mama. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin akan tidur lebih cepat sekalipun aku sedang mengantuk. Pikiranku masih terlalu banyak dan juga… gugup."

"Baiklah…" Meski Sakura sendiri sudah mulai mengantuk, ia rela menemani gadisnya itu hingga tertidur. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Aku akan memberikan nasihat terakhirku sebelum aku melepasmu."

"Mama…" Cahaya mata Sarada meredup, seolah tidak terima ketika ibunya berkata seperti itu. Seolah-olah, mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Padahal, mereka sebelumnya sudah membuat kesepakatan akan berkunjung satu sama lain, setidaknya minimal satu minggu sekali.

Helaan nafas pun keluar dari mulut Sarada. Ia memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari topik berbeda. Ia tidak mau malam terakhir bersama orangtuanya ini justru menjadi momen sedih dalam hidupnya. Sarada hanya ingin merasakan menjadi putri kecil mereka sekali lagi.

"Mama, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu sekaligus istri sekaligus menjadi seorang kunoichi? Apa tidak lelah?" tanya Sarada.

Sakura menggumam kecil, "Umm, semua itu memang melelahkan." Kemudian Sakura teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia pingsan karena terlalu lelah. Perannya di rumah tidak hanya sebagai ibu dan istri, tetapi saat itu Sasuke yang masih tidak bisa pulang untuk menjalankan misi, membuatnya juga harus berperan sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga.

"Tapi, meski dari mulut kau mengeluhkannya, di dalam hati kau sudah berkomitmen dan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Karena itu adalah tugas kita sebagai wanita. Sarada, kau adalah kunoichi yang kuat, saat menjalankan misi selama beberapa hari saja kau bisa mengatasinya kenapa tidak saat di rumah? Percayalah, semuanya pasti rela kau jalani asal kau mencintai keluargamu."

Benar, ia adalah seorang perempuan yang dewasa. Ia memang masih harus menerima sandaran dari beberapa orang yang ia sayangi, terutama suaminya nanti, tetapi ia tetaplah seorang kunoichi yang kuat. Ia adalah putri dari dua orang ninja legendaris. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan nama Uchiha yang tertera di depan nama kecilnya. Uchiha Sarada.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sakura melihat Sarada sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya. Ia sudah menguap tiga kali.

Sarada menggeleng, sepertinya kali ini ia bisa tidur dengan cepat mengingat seluruh tubuhnya mulai dikuasai kantuk.

"Selamat tidur, Mama," ujarnya lirih.

"Selamat tidur juga, sayang. Mama mencintaimu."

Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, Sarada tersenyum. Ia tertidur dengan nyenyak, memimpikan Sasuke yang melepas tangannya dan memberikannya pada calon suaminya.

Melihat gadisnya sudah tertidur, Sakura juga berniat ingin tidur. Tapi, baru saja ia hendak memejamkan mata, ia melihat gerakan tubuh Sasuke yang mendekat pada anaknya. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang ternyata belum tertidur, ia justru memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Sarada. Sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Gumaman "selamat tidur" pun terdengar sangat lirih. Tapi, Sakura dengan jelas menangkap maknanya, yaitu cinta dan kehangatan seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang. Jangan terlalu berpikir macam-macam tentang Sarada. Ia akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Hn. Aku tahu, karena Sarada adalah anak kita. Aku mempercayainya."

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sakura pun menyahut pernyataan Sasuke itu. "Ya… Lebih tepatnya, kita mempercayainya."

* * *

"Baiklah, sudah selesai."

Polesan lipstik merah di bibir Sarada menjadi sentuhan terakhir Sakura. Sebelumnya memang sudah dilakukan oleh tim tata rias yang datang ke rumah mereka, tapi Sakura bersikeras ingin menambahkan sedikit pada riasannya Sarada.

Hal itu ia lakukan sebelum mereka semua menuju kuil yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahan dilakukan. Tempat pernikahan Sarada adalah kuil Naka, kuil yang dulunya dikhususkan bagi keluarga Uchiha. Sebelumnya kuil tersebut rusak parah, Rokudaime Hokage—Kakashi memutuskan untuk memperbaikinya bertepatan dengan kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha.

Sarada dan keluarganya akan berangkat ke kuil dari rumah mereka. Mereka melakukan riasan dan segala macam persiapan di rumah. Sedangkan pesta resepsi akan dilakukan halaman terbuka yang tidak jauh dari kuil Naka.

"Apa Nanadaime Hokage-sama benar-benar datang ke pernikahanku?" lanjut Sarada.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Keinginannya untuk mendandani putrinya saat menikah akhirnya terwujud. "Tentu saja dia datang. Dia—"

Perkataannya terpotong saat pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang laki-laki memakai setelan jas yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, dipadukan dengan kemeja putih di baliknya dan dasi yang berpola garis-garis putih untuk mempermanis tampilannya. Di belakang jas itu terpatri lambang keluarga Uchiha. Meski Sasuke sudah memasuki umur 40 tahun lebih, ketampanannya sama sekali tidak hilang.

"Papa!"

"Sayang!"

Sasuke mengacuhkan panggilan mereka, maksudnya bukannya ia tidak berniat menyahut mereka, justru ia berjalan mendekat. Ia menatap putrinya yang sudah siap dengan shiramuku—kimono putih untuk pengantin wanita yang terlihat elegan dan mewah. Rambut hitamnya digelung dan siap ditambahkan wata boushi di atas kepalanya. Hari itu juga, ia melihat Sarada tanpa kacamata merahnya. Sarada terlihat berbeda dan sangat cantik.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura, sang ibu masih lincah meskipun sedang memakai kimono berwarna merah marun dan lambang Uchiha yang tidak ketinggalan di balik punggung kimononya itu. Sasuke beruntung memiliki dua wanita yang sangat cantik di dalam kehidupannya itu. Ah, tentu saja mendiang ibunya juga dulu adalah seorang wanita cantik. Semua yang memiliki keturunan Uchiha itu memang memiliki paras yang hampir sempurna.

Wajah Sarada memerah karena ayahnya memperhatikannya begitu lekat. Ia sampai salah tingkah saat di detik berikutnya Sasuke memberikan senyum padanya. Bukan sekedar senyum kecil yang biasa diberikan kepala klan Uchiha itu, melainkan memang sebuah senyuman! Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat tinggi!

Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Bagaimana? Dia sangat cantik, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak perlu menjawabnya. Senyum itu masih belum lepas dari bibirnya. "Kerja bagus, aku tahu kau juga turut ikut ambil dalam mendandaninya."

Pujian Sasuke membuat Sakura membusungkan dadanya, ia bangga sekaligus malu mendengarnya. "Siapa dulu, aku kan mamanya Uchiha Sarada, Uchiha Sakura!"

Keluarga kecil itu tertawa satu sama lain, termasuk Sakura yang menertawakan pernyataannya sendiri. Setelah sesaat, ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Saat itulah Sakura sadar tugasnya sudah selesai di sana. Ia melihat gelagat Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Sarada, dilihat dari tatapan matanya, sang ayah itu ingin mengucapkan ribuan nasihat yang tidak bisa ia katakan dengan mudah. Dan juga… sebuah kata perpisahan.

Mengapa? Bukan, bukan karena ia seorang Uchiha, melainkan karena ia… seorang ayah.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Berbincang-bincanglah sedikit. Acara akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, jadi jangan khawatir." Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar suaminya. "Jadi, selamat berjuang!"

Sasuke tahu benar maksud istrinya itu. Ia tahu Sakura sedang menyemangati dirinya yang mulai ragu untuk melepaskan Sarada pada laki-laki lain.

Sebelum Sakura pergi, ia menaruh dua jarinya di dahi Sarada, kemudian berkata, "Kau cantik, sayang."

Pintu pun tertutup oleh Sakura dan keadaan kembali sunyi. Sasuke sebenarnya terbiasa dengan keheningan, tapi Sarada yang saat itu diliputi berbagai macam perasaan—mulai dari gugup, gelisah, khawatir, senang, bahkan sedih—merasa untuk segera memecah keheningan itu. Lagipula, ia teringat kata-kata ibunya tadi malam kalau ayahnya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi, apa itu?

"Apa kita langsung ke sana saja, Papa?" Sarada memecah keheningan, tapi sayangnya pertanyaannya jauh dari kehendak batinnya.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, Sasuke malah berkata, "Kau tidak sepenuhnya lepas dari tanggung jawab sebagai Uchiha, Sarada."

"Aku mengerti, Papa," jawab Sarada.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Jawaban Sarada nampak pasrah. "Maksudku, itu bukan berarti kau juga meninggalkan nama barumu. Kau memang tidak lagi memanggul nama Uchiha di depan nama kecilmu, tetapi tetapkan jiwa Uchiha sebagai pondasi kehidupanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau lengah hanya karena kau sudah mengganti namamu."

Sarada tersentak mendengar kata-kata ayahnya kemudian mengangguk semangat. Meski ayahnya hanya sempat mendidiknya sebagai Uchiha selama sepuluh tahun, bagi Sarada, itu sudah cukup menumbuhkan jiwa Uchiha yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku mengerti, Papa!" Kali ini jawabannya lebih mantap.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke mendengus geli. "Baguslah."

Sunyi kembali. Sarada cukup senang dengan nasihat yang diberikan ayahnya, itu sudah bisa membuang keraguannya hari ini. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, sang ayah tampak gelisah. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam dirinya, nampaknya harus segera dikeluarkan. Kalau tidak…

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Sarada. Salah satu matanya yang tak tertutupi poni panjang, menatap lembut pada sang putrinya. Putri yang kini sudah menjadi sosok dewasa, siap menjadi seorang ratu bagi anak-anaknya kelak. Ia ingin memeluk putri kecilnya itu, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Namun, ia tidak bisa. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi Sarada. Ia berpikir, kalau sekali saja ia berakhir untuk memeluk Sarada, Sasuke kemungkinan akan dengan berat hati melepas sang anak pada calon suaminya hari ini. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini semenjak Sarada mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan calon suaminya.

Akhirnya, Sasuke melakukan apa yang sebelumnya Sakura lakukan tadi. Kebiasaan yang diturunkan oleh kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi—Sasuke menaruh dua jarinya di dahi Sarada dan mengetuknya pelan.

Sarada tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung berkata, "Papa, apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Bukan untuk terakhir kalinya, Papa. Tapi, agar kau melihat dan yakin bahwa aku baik-baik saja nantinya. Bilamana aku memang ragu dengan semua ini, aku masih memiliki Papa dan akan kembali memelukmu. Aku berjanji. Karena aku tahu, pahlawan kehidupanku bukan hanya calon suamiku saat ini, tapi pahlawan yang sebenarnya adalah dirimu, Papa."

Sasuke merasa hatinya terenyuh. Seketika otaknya memutar berbagai kenangan yang pernah ia bagi bersama Sarada.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan lebih lanjut lagi, Sarada langsung memeluk ayahnya, erat sekali. Dan Sasuke pun membalas pelukan itu tidak kalah erat.

"Aku sungguh menghargai waktu kita selama sepuluh tahun ini, Sarada. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa hadir di saat kau membutuhkan kasih sayangku. Kau sudah membuatku bangga dengan apa yang pernah kau lakukan. Maafkan aku yang pernah membuatmu ragu akan kehadiranku dan rasa sayangku padamu."

Bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terbilang irit dalam berbicara, ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika ia harus melepas Sarada. Seketika itu juga, seluruh kata-kata yang selama ini menjanggal di hatinya, akhirnya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sarada tahu ia tidak boleh menghancurkan riasan di wajahnya, tapi ia tidak kuat menahan airmatanya. Ia bahkan sudah terisak-isak di pelukan ayahnya, membasahi sedikit jas hitamnya. Kata-kata ayahnya membuat Sarada merasa bersalah. Ia lah yang seharusnya mengucapkan banyak-banyak kata maaf.

"Maafkan aku juga, Papa. Maaf untuk sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Maaf atas semua yang pernah kulakukan bila aku menyakitimu. Maaf juga atas keraguan di waktu lalu. Aku sangat bersalah akan hal itu, Papa."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sarada… kau melakukannya dengan baik. Aku bangga padamu. Kami bangga padamu."

Sasuke bangga telah membesarkan anaknya hingga Sarada bisa berdiri sendiri dengan kakinya. Waktu sepuluh tahun begitu cepat bagi Sasuke sehingga ia masih merasa kurang bersama Sarada dan tanpa ia sadari sudah saatnya melepas Sarada, berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri, tanpa perlu digandeng oleh dirinya maupun Sakura. Kini, sosok lelaki yang akan menjadi pahlawan dalam hidup Sarada bukan hanya dirinya, ada sosok lain yang siap menggantikannya. Ia lah yang akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya Sarada. Sarada akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi dewasa.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan merusak riasan yang kubuat, Sarada." Mereka berdua sontak melepaskan pelukan dan menoleh pada sang pemilik suara yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Sakura tidak sendiri, ada tim rias yang akan menaruh wata boushi di kepalanya.

Dengan waktu yang mepet, Sakura lekas memperbaiki riasan yang hancur di wajah Sarada dengan seadanya. Sakura juga ikut membantu memasangkan wata boushi di atas kepala Sarada. Hampir setengah kepala gadisnya itu tertutupi, terlebih ketika ia sedang menunduk, wajahnya takkan terlihat sama sekali. Sembari melakukan itu, ia melirik Sasuke yang diam-diam sedang menghapus bekas jejak airmata di ujung matanya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah suaminya itu.

"Sudah selesai. Haahhh, meskipun tidak sebagus yang awal, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada kita harus menyerahkan Sarada di depan banyak orang dengan riasan hancur," ujar Sakura mencoba menghilangkan suasana muram dua orang itu.

Sakura sedikit kecewa ketika mengetahui anaknya tidak memilih pernikahan ala modern, melainkan ala tradisional seperti ini. Yah, meskipun ia mengakui meneruskan tradisi itu penting, terlebih Sasuke juga ingin pernikahan Sarada dilakukan di kuil Naka. Sekalipun Sasuke tidak mengatakan alasannya mengapa, tapi Sakura tahu. Yaitu, ia ingin mengenalkan Sarada pada mendiang berikut leluhur Uchiha yang ada di sana. Persis seperti pernikahannya dengan Sasuke puluhan tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi, apa kalian siap? Shannaro!" Sakura mengepalkan salah satu tangannya. Sarada tertawa melihat tingkah ibunya yang persis setiap kali hendak melakukan misi. Apa ia kira sedang berada di medan pertempuran?

"Mama, tidak perlu seperti itu. Kita tidak sedang dalam bertempur. Ini pernikahanku!" kata Sarada.

"Oh, ya! Hahaha, maafkan Mama yang terlalu bersemangat, Sarada," kata Sakura penuh canda. Sasuke yang ada di belakang mereka ikut tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka.

Namun, tanpa Sarada sadari, di dalam benak kedua orangtuanya, inilah medan pertempuran kehidupan sebenarnya. Momen ketika mereka harus melepas anak mereka yang selama ini mereka besarkan hingga menjadi seseorang yang membanggakan. Momen ketika mereka harus memberikan baton estafet kehidupan Sarada pada seseorang yang putri mereka pilih.

"Kita… sudah melakukan yang terbaik, 'kan, Sayang?" Sakura menggaet lengan Sasuke dengan mesra. Bersama dengan Sarada, mereka bersiap-siap menuju kuil Naka.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah saatnya Sarada menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Sebagai orangtua, tugas kita untuk membesarkannya sudah selesai. Benar, bukan?" ujar Sakura lagi.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Ia rasakan hembusan angin musim semi kala itu. Musim yang selalu mengingatkannya banyak hal, termasuk sosok yang sekarang ada di sebelahnya ini. Kini, bertambah satu hal lagi yang akan terus diingatnya di kala musim semi datang…

Pernikahan Sarada, putri kecilnya dan Sakura.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"Apa, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke diantara helaan nafasnya.

Tak peduli dengan sahutan kasar itu—atau lebih tepatnya karena memang terbiasa disebut seperti itu, Uzumaki Naruto hanya tertawa sambil merangkul leher Sasuke. "Hahaha, aku tidak percaya semua ini. Akhirnya—"

"Diam. Usuratonkachi. Kau mengacaukan pernikahan anakku dengan suara berisikmu itu."

Naruto masih saja dengan cengiran lebar khasnya itu. "Ayolah, kata siapa ini hanya pernikahan anakmu? Ini juga pernikahan anakku-dattebayo!"

Sasuke melepas rangkulan sahabatnya itu dengan kasar kemudian berjalan menjauh. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak mau mendekat dengan Naruto. Terlebih ketika ia mengingat bahwa—

"Oi, Teme! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Pergi, Dobe!"

"Ayolah, kenapa harus begitu? Bukannya kita sekarang sudah menjadi keluarga dan tidak perlu—"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat sikap sigap dari sahabatnya itu juga mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, ia bahkan siap mengeluarkan kyuubi mode kalau Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan-nya atau ditambah dengan rinnegan di mata kirinya.

Namun, dikala dua orang tua itu dalam keadaan intens, dua orang di belakang mereka memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan yang berkata seolah— "mereka terlihat bodoh berlagak seperti itu di umur 40-an".

"Papa, hentikan."

"Tou-chan... Hentikan!"

Sarada menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan kedua lelaki yang tidak ingat umur itu, masih saja bertengkar dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Sedangkan satunya lagi, seorang lelaki berambut warna kuning emang, persis seperti Naruto, lengkap dengan garis-garis di pipinya yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah keturunan si Nanadaime Hokage—sedang menatap tidak suka pada dua orang di depannya, atau lebih tepatnya hanya pada sang ayah.

Ehem, maksudnya, hanya pada ayah kandungnya, bukan ayah mertuanya.

"Oyaji! Jangan rusak pernikahanku dengan Sarada! Ini hari pentingku-dattebasa!"

Begitulah. Alasan lain mengapa Sasuke tidak rela anaknya menikah adalah… pertama, karena suaminya Sarada adalah Uzumaki Boruto, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah putranya Uzumaki Naruto. Yang kedua, dengan menjadikan Uzumaki Boruto sebagai menantunya, itu artinya menjadikan dirinya berkeluarga dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

 **OWARI**

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^ Mohon feedback-nya ya~_


End file.
